Love for a Betrayer
by GothOWl
Summary: Tadniondes Moonborne swore herself and her people to Illidan Stormrage,but when the most unlikely of people falls for her,she cannot help but feel the same way. WARNING : VERY ADULT CONTENT READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL


She knelt before him,not daring to look up,for fear of seeing those burning eyes through the blindfold. Frightening,yet

strangely beautiful all at the same time. "Lord Illidan,my people and I swear ourselves to your name. That we may serve you

as long as we draw breath and blood flows through our bodies,with beating heart. We,on our knees,give ourselves to you.

Here,now,and forever,my people belong to you." The sentence flowed out like an odd wind,chilling and warm and with an

almost worshipping tone. Tadniondes Moonborne never failed to use her gift of eloquent words and speech. She sought favor

in the eyes of Illidan,and easily had earned it by wiping out an entire Legion camp herself. Illidan looked down at

her,seeing her at her knees was usually an odd sight. She was not one to normally give in or swear herself to anything,lest

it had gain for her. As well as being at her knees,her appearance was odd for a Sin'dorei as well. She had coal black

hair,and startlingly gold eyes,snow white skin to top it all off. Illidan was slightly intrigued by this,but had never

pursued asking her about it. He was her Master,he needn't know such things.

Kael'thas Sunstrider,Lady Vashj,Illidan,Tadniondes,and many others such as Fel Orc Commanders who swore fealty to

Illidan,as well as Sin'dorei Bloodknights who were never far from their Prince,stood around a round table with a map of the

Outland pinned to it. Few naga were allowed in this room,as many often failed to rise to high rankings within the

Illidari,Lady Vashj being one of the few ever there. "This camp is filled to the brim with Legion scum,we could easily

bring it down!",growled High Warlord Naj'entus. "Though however powerful your naga may be,Naj'entus,you cannot strike alone

should you strike at all.",replied Master Engineer Telonicus rather sharply. "You wouldn't get very far into that camp

without accompaniment of Bloodknights or Dragonmaw Riders.",he spoke again. "I think you underestimate the Coilskar's

power,Telonicus. You'd do well in learning your place,as well as times to discuss another's soldiers' faults or

weaknesses.",Vashj snapped,still retaining her graceful tone though. The three continued to battle eachother with words.

"Enough! Telonicus,learn your place. Naj'entus and Vashj,plan to assemble Coilskar raiders and Dragonmaw Riders. That camp

will be gone by dawn.",Kael'thas intervened. Tadniondes only stood and looked intently at the map,not noticing how her

Master did not intervene like Kael'thas had. She looked up for but a moment,seeing Illidan staring down at her with those

beautiful fel eyes. She turned away and spoke in her silvery voice,"It seems that this camp does not only hold many Legion

demons,but a rather large trove of food and water..." This snapped everyone's attention to her. It was always a problem to

keep the Black Temple well stocked with water and preserves,as the oppressive heat often dried the water before it could be

used.

Hours passed,and the meeting soon ended. Everyone seemed grateful to finally leave after long hours of arguing with one

another. Illidan slipped away somehow,greatly confusing Tadniondes as it truly amazed her that her Master,one so large and

very hard not to notice,was a master of subterfuge and stealth. She found herself thinking of Illidan more than she would

have normally liked,but it did not seem to bother her after awhile. She left the War room,heading for one of the balconies

off the side of the Temple. She leaned on the railing,scanning the wastes of Shadowmoon Valley. She grew weary of looking

at the wandering demons and soon looked up at the ever-twisting Nether sky.

At the Black Temple summit,Illidan stood looking over the ledge at all that was his domain. The places he and his army of

fel orcs,elves,and naga had taken over or destroyed. He looked left,staring at the Horde's small base off to the side until

something on the temple caught his eye. Flowing coal black hair and pure,white skin. He saw Tadniondes standing and looking

into the twisting Nether sky,he stared until the beautiful sound started to pierce his ears. Singing,in his native tongue.

Darnassian. It was a song that he did not recognize though,and he found the beautiful song came from the Elven maiden just

on the balcony below him. The song was silvery and smooth,and it was pronounced with such care. It was slow,and the one

sentence she sang grabbed his attention. "Dalah sin,andu dor." His mind quickly whirred,translating it. My blood,let it be

restored. He stood and listened to the melancholy tune,deeply listening to the beauty of her voice. When she finished,it

sent a shiver up his spine,like frostbite almost...but he liked it. "How can you hide such a beautiful

gift,Tadniondes?",he said gently,and warmly. The tone was not intended,but it was like his mind had told his tongue to do

whirled around and stared deep into his eyes,Master to Servant. "You have been there the entire time,I

presume,Master?",she said with a slight edge in her voice. "Of course...it has been so long since I have heard such

beautiful song...",he said,and flew down to the balcony where she stood.

"I would think so,my liege...",she commented,the edge in her voice gone and replaced with small airs of sympathy. He landed

in front of her,staring deep into her glowing golden eyes. He traced a taloned finger across her smooth cheek. He

seemed...vulnerable in this state. He wasn't like he usually was,rather commanding and steeled. Without even thinking,she

found her small hand reaching up to his,clasping it. She gasped when she saw. "M-my lord,please excuse this b-blunder I do

n-not know what came over me!",she stammered and squeaked. An amused smile crossed his face,as he clasped her other hand.

Her eyes widened. This must be a dream,or some other ridiculous fantasy she had always kept to herself. He must've seen the

look on her face,as he said,"This is no dream,young Tadnion..." Her throat clenched,and before she knew it,she had

stammered out,"Illidan...I love you." This amused him once again,"In all the months you have been here,you thought that I

would never see this? You let off more signs than I believe you knew...",he purred tenderly. "Do my feelings make a mere

amusement?" "They do not...as you are not the only one who has them..." He pulled her closer,she did not resist.

"Illidan...?" She whispered.

She did not get another word out before his lips were pressed to hers in a lock of passion. His lips were much softer than

she had anticipated,but the passion behind that single kiss was more than she could have ever imagined. He pulled

away,though they were still very close. The fel fires where his eyes hid behind the blindfold seemed to glow much brighter.

She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his muscular torso,pulling herself close to him and resting her head on

his chest. His arms seemed to intertwine themselves with her body tightly,as though he were afraid that she would

disappear. He whispered passionatley in a voice dripping with lust,"Dalah'surfal,kenethil'surfas..." Her body shivered

with the excitement of this,her heart beating so fast she thought he feel it himself. He began to kiss her neck,the

sensation beyond imagining. She choked out,"Illidan...is this what your heart desires?" He looked deeply into her

eyes,"More than anything. This is not just an act of lust for a woman...but something truly more." They seperated from

eachother and both sat on the ground,just looking at one another."Is this feeling not mutual?",he questioned her.

"Illidan...I do want this,I just want the security of knowing this is not an elaborate charade...",She mumbled. He moved

forward and took her hands,looking straight at her. "I would not toy with your emotions as though you were nothing but an

amusement...Tadniondes..you have done what I thought to be impossible for the last ten thousand years. I thought my heart

no longer desired affection or love...but you stole it without question..doing the impossible...",His voice wavered at

some points,as he kissed her forehead. "What I feel for you is a love that I have never experienced...so powerful and

dominating.." His words seemed to drill their way right into her heart,and she knew this was no lie. "Love,I truly desire

you as you desire me..." Her voice was silvery and absouletely dripped with lust and affection. He grinned at her and

they intertwined on the ground.

His powerful arms found their way around her slender,lithe body. They began in such dominating kisses,until he began to

move down her neck. Her arms found their way to his back and she began to clutch him with ascending levels of arousment. He

found the loops which held her armor on her,and his long,taloned fingers begain to take them apart. Her chestpiece slid off

with his ease,as did her legplates and pauldrons. Her guantlets and boots were already stared long at her hourglass

shape,taking in her beauty. Her hands were slender and quick,and she began to loosen the cloth pants he wore. Soon,they

were gone as well. They were intertwined with eachother,she snaking her tongue into Illidan's soft mouth. They both moaned

with pleasure,but soon they began to crave more. Illidan layed back and positioned her on top of him,finally penetrating

her and thrusting. He started off slow,but began to pick up speed with more and more energy. She rubbed his chest,listening

to delicious sounds that erupted from him... He neared his climax,moaning with such pleasure as he slowed and began to

kiss her passionatley again,all while still thrusting slowly. Their breathing was labored and hard,and Illidan finally

climaxed. At this moment,Tadniondes nearly screamed as she hit her climax as well. He removed himself from her and they intertwined again,man and woman held together by an unbreakable bond.

She woke held close in Illidan's arms,legs tangled around where his calves started to morph into a satyr's legs. He noticed

she was awake and stroked her head. "My love,did I hurt you at all? It was only then that she realized how weak and sore she was. "No,but I believe walking may be a bit of a problem for a

while...",she looked to her side and saw that his blindfold lay near his pants. "Illidan...you took your

blindfold off...",She stated and did her best of climbing on top of him and laying flat. She looked at his face then,and

saw his eyes. They were hauntingly beautiful orbs of fel iron,etched with runes and sigils that glowed a luminescent green.

His onyx hair had been taken out of its traditional Kaldorei tail,and it fanned out all around his head,mixing with the

hair that was normally down. "Do they bother you,love?",he worried aloud. "No...they're beautiful...",she said,laying her

head back down and kissing one of his pectorals. She felt him shudder. She began to trace one of his Eredun tattoos with

her finger,and he shuddered some more. "Are you interested in those markings,my Thero'shan?" "Yes...",she mumbled. "Perhaps

another time we will discuss them...",he said and sat up,holding her naked body close to his. "Right now,we have roles to

return to...as much as I would like to lay here with you until the trees themselves fade away,we have duties. Kael'thas and

Vashj will be wondering where we are...",he sadly told her. When she tried to stand up,she immediatley fell back into the

muscular demon hunter's arms. "Love,is there something wrong?" She only rasped in response,"Need...mana..." Her face had

began to sallow. He knew that she was beginning to suffer from Arcane withdrawal. Inconveniently,there was no source of

energy very close to them. Other than Illidan himself. He took her hand and held it to a tattoo on one of his pectorals.

"Dalah'surfal...unless you wish to expire here and now...I need you to feed off my magic.",he whispered into her tall

ears. "Illidan...that is reckless...i could kill you...",she rasped.

"My beloved,I only ask that you do this...I could not bear to live without you...Please listen or you will die..",he

commanded her softly. "If you truly think you will not die...",she choked out the last few words. "Love,you must do this

now...there is magic all in the air around Black Temple...it will sustain me...please..",he mumbled in her ear

seductively. "Now.",he commanded her gently. "If you insist,my love...",she croaked. He held her hand against the tattoo

and took a sharp intake of breath when he felt her begin to siphon. "Did i hurt you?",she whispered.

"No,Dalah'surfal...please continue.." The feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before,it stung in a way that did

not hurt,only giving him pleasure. His breathing became labored,hot against Tadniondes' neck. A bit stronger,she took her

other hand and pressed it to his other pectoral tattoo,siphoning more. He saw her breathing harder,small squeaks escaping

her. He fell to his knees and clutched her tighter to him,panting and moaning quietly. She cut off the siphon,feeling more

alive than she ever had,the liquid fel energy flowing through her veins,burning her from the inside in a way that did not

hurt. They kissed with such affection,such craving for eachother. Their tongues wrapped around eachothers. He flared his

wings and sheltered her with them,until things began to cool down again. When they had finally fulfilled eachother's

needs,they both stood up and began to dress,not just Master and Servant anymore,but something more.


End file.
